This invention relates to rotating thyristor excitation in turbogenerators in general and, more particularly, to an improved arrangement for a rotating thyristor excitation which is suited for very high centrifugal force loading.
Where large turbogenerators are involved, the steeply increasing requirement for excitation power leads to the use of brushless excitation with rotating rectifiers as is described in ETZA, 1966, No. 1, pages 1 to 8. In place of the rotating rectifier excitation using diodes which is described therein, thyristors can be employed for particularly fast voltage control. The thyristors and the associated driver units must be disposed on the carrier disc of the rectifier wheel in such a manner that the very large permanent stresses due to the centrifugal force can be withstood.
In view of this, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rectifier wheel design which is well suited for such high permanent stresses.